Right Here All Along
by fandomastic
Summary: Katniss has been going out with Gale for 7 months but will it work out like Katniss expects it should or does she fall or a certain blond haired blue eyed boy? Starts out as Katniss/Gale but will eventually be Katniss/Peeta. Modern Day AU and slightly OOC


Hey everyone! This is my first story ever and I hope it turns out like I'm hoping it will! This story is actually inspired by true events because I find my love life to turn out quite interesting, except that the names and some details are changed. So please enjoy and I will try to post the next chapter as quickly as possible!

"Only 2 more days of school left!" my best friend Delly said to me as we were walking down the hall from the bus at the beginning of the day. We have been friends since she moved here in kindergarten from District 5 and it's been 11 years since then. She has been my rock through all my friend struggles and not fitting in I have been through. I am generally shy and keep to myself most of the time and no one pay much attention to me but she makes me feel like I am not alone. She does have other friends though so I still do feel left out sometimes. We do get to spend a lot of quality time together though because she just happens to live right down the street from me. That is where I feel most at home and free. She also has a twin brother named Peeta who is really nice and we hang out a lot too. There neighbor, Thresh, is also someone we hang out with all the time and my sister Prim, even joins us sometimes even though she is younger. We are like family. I also go hunting in the woods behind Thresh's house called the Pit. We just decided to go down there one day and found it. It's so beautiful especially in the fall when the leaves are changing colors.

I go down there the most though because I hunt. It's how I earn enough money to keep Prim, Mom, and me alive and healthy. I keep getting offers from Delly and Peeta to give me food and money but I turn them down because I want to be able to provide for myself and my family. Since my dad died a couple years ago my mom has kinda of just checked out. Lately though she has been coming back to reality and I don't know if I can forgive her just yet. She is still my mom and I still love her but she forced Prim and I to fend for ourselves while she just laid around and stared at a wall all day. I truly have to thank Gale, my boyfriend, for convincing me to pick up the bow, which was my dad's, and keep our family alive. I hunt with him on Saturdays, Sundays, and Wednesdays (the day he doesn't have to work in the mines), but on every other day I go by myself. Delly, Peeta, and Thresh have all offered to come with me but I prefer to let hunting be Gale and I's thing.

My relationship with Gale has been a roller coaster to say the least. About a year ago in 10th grade he asked me out but I had to refuse because I thought of him as just a friend. But when he got the courage to ask me again, in December of 11th grade, I had developed deep feelings for him by that time and said yes. We have been happy ever since and I'm glad I finally said yes and didn't let the whole friendship thing get in the way. I feel lucky to have him to and even though he isn't in any of my classes this year we still talk a lot in school like between periods 3 and 4/5 and also after lunch.

"Yes I can't believe it is almost! This school year went so fast," I say to her while she is unpacking all her books from her backpack. She is one of the lucky ones who happen to have a locker on the top floor where all our classes are this year. I, one of the unlucky ones, have to go all the way downstairs to get to my locker, which can be very inconvenient at certain times.

"Yah I know it seems like just yesterday we were doing the talent show," she exclaims. Delly and I are on Stage Crew and we get to do all the behind the scenes stuff for concerts and show, such as the Talent Show, which is the biggest show of the school year. I have always wanted to sing in it but I would probably get stage fright and throw up or something. So I just stick back stage where I can still technically be in the show.

"Exactly, we need to see Mr. Abernathy about that concert tonight, thanks for reminding me," I say as Delly gathers all her books and we start to head down to my locker. "I don't know if I can come anyway. I have swimming again." Delly is an amazing, talented swimmer and even though I'm happy she found her niche I believe it takes up all her free time after school when she could be studying.

"Delly that's what you said the last 4 times Mr. A has asked you to come."

"Yah I know but I can't not go I am so close to getting the perfect attendance award"

"Your such an overachiever," I say jokingly to her and she giggles in response. Right at that moment we pass by Gale's locker and I smile and wave at him. He is talking to his best friend, Marvel, who is still a little immature for being 17, but he's Gale's best friend so I can't complain. He smiles and waves back at me then waves to Delly too. I'm glad I have such amazing friends. Delly, Peeta, and Thresh have all seemed to want to become friends with Gale which is nice of them to do. I'm glad they accept my choice in boyfriend and they never seem to complain about him.

"Oh hey I should invite him to breakfast tomorrow, since this is our last chance to spend time together," I say and before Delly can even give her response I walk over to Gale. I step right in between Gale and Marvel and out of the corner of my eye I can see Delly watching me.

"Hey we are going in early tomorrow so join us if you want to," I say to him.

"Sure ill see if I can get a ride in."

"'Kay sounds good."

"Am I invited too?" Marvel says from over my shoulder.

"Sure the more the merrier," I say even though I didn't really want him to come but Gale probably wouldn't approve if I told him he couldn't. I give Gale a quick kiss in the cheek then walk back to where Delly is standing.

"How'd it go?" she asks.

"Good he said he'll try to come in," I see her look slightly disappointed before she covers it up and act like it never happened but I caught it. I wonder what's going on with her lately.

"Sounds good." And we start to walk down the stairs. Once we reach my locker I unpack and then we head back up and go into our separate homerooms. Delly and I have no classes together this year and same with Gale and Peeta. I have Thresh for homeroom and 2 other classes so at least I know one person. The bell for 1st period rings shortly after and I stay in my seat to get ready for first. I think I got it lucky this year because my first period class is in the same room as my homeroom so I don't even have to walk 10 feet. I sit in my seat until my friend Johanna comes in and sits next to me.

The rest of the day goes by uneventful and soon enough we are walking home from school. Delly, Peeta, Thresh, and I all walk home together since we all live on the same street. Gale lives only a couple minutes away from my house but it would be dumb to walk with me home and then all the way to his house since the school is right in between ours. My walks home with Peeta, Delly, and Thresh are always fun were we end up taking funny pictures of each other and just goofing around. Today was no exception when Thresh starts singing my least favorite song in the whole entire world.

"Katniss and Gale sitting in a tree. K- I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love and then comes marriage and then comes a dog name Reganold!" He sings at the top of his lungs while running down the street so I can't catch him and make him shut up.

"Where did you get the name Reganold from?"

"I don't know first thing I though of I guess," he says laughing and I look over at Delly and Peeta and see that they are laughing as well.

"Whenever you guys get a boyfriend/girlfriend I'm gonna torture you so badly" I say while trying to act serious but end up laughing instead. "Well I got to go my house is here, so see you guys later!"

"Bye Katniss!" Delly says while Peeta and Thresh go off talking about whatever boys these days talk about.

"Bye Delly!" I say and wave "I'll Skype you the details." Since I can't afford a phone Skype has been my main communication device since I have a laptop that I won in a raffle once.

"Kay, cya later alligator!"

"In a while crocodile!" And with that I walk into my house and go get started on my homework but I find Skype being very tempting today so I go see who is on. Of course Gale is on he probably isn't even home yet but he always forgets to turn it off so I message him hey. He usually doesn't answer since this is one of the main ways we talk with us having no classes and since I have don't have a phone. It can become very annoying sometimes because I want to talk to my boyfriend but oh well I can't have my cake and eat it too. When I finish my homework after eating dinner that night I check Skype and see that he never replied. With a sigh I go to bed and just hope that he actually shows up for breakfast tomorrow.

So? What do you think? Feel free to leave a comment, favorite, or follow my story (: Thank you for reading and check out my Fandom Instagram fandomastic (take out the space though)


End file.
